Lansra
Lansra is a character and minor antagonist in Horizon Zero Dawn. History A member of the Nora tribe, Lansra is a believer in the original way of life of the Nora. Being a member of the High Matriarchs, Lansra tried to lead in what she believed was the correct way for the tribe, in some instances challenging Teersa over how to run things. She, along with Teersa and Jezza, led the tribe from the King Jiran's Red Raids to Provings for the next generation of Braves. Aloy's Birth One fateful day, the Matriarchs went into All-Mother Mountain, where they happened to discover a baby lying in front of the foot of the door. While Teersa tried to explain to the other matriarchs that this was a sign for good, Lansra believed that the child was a product of the metal demons that plagued the community, and thus had the child handed over the outcast Rost to watch over her. Sometime later, upon noticing that Teersa and Rost had performed a naming ritual for the baby, she became angered over this oversight and had both Rost and the newly named Aloy once again kicked out of Mother's Heart, much to the disagreement of Teersa. The Proving Lansra and Aloy did not see each other until the latter turned 19, at which point the girl was trying to enter the Proving to become a Brave. Lansra, however, was not pleased with this, seeing it as taboo to let an outcast become a Brave, but was overruled by Teersa, who permitted the girl to be part of the Proving. The next day, Lansra and the rest of the tribe were horrified to learn of the massacre of the brave candidates, as well as becoming angry that Aloy was the sole survivor. Believing that Aloy was the one responsible for the massacre, Lansra tried to deny permission for Aloy to recover in the mountain, but Teersa broke the taboo. When they both returned, Lansra was shocked and angered upon learning that Teersa named Aloy a Seeker, but was overruled again by both Teersa and Jezza, and Aloy was permitted to leave the valley. Return of the Eclipse When the Eclipse returned to attack the Nora with the intention of wiping out the tribe with their force of corrupted machines, the village was destroyed. Lansra refused to allow the survivors to flee inside the safety of the Sacred Mountain, but her protests were duly ignored as the tribe fled from the onslaught and Teersa overruled the taboo. After the attack had been repelled with the help of Aloy, Lansra remained antagonistic towards Aloy, blaming her as an ill omen for the cause of the Eclipse's attack. But her attitude changed when Aloy was granted access inside the Cradle, becoming humbled by this strange phenomenon, and she believed Teersa's views that Aloy was an Anointed of the All-Mother. She begged Aloy for forgiveness, upon which she agreed that the Braves would assist Aloy in the defeat of the Metal Demon. Personality A staunch traditionalist, Lansra was first and foremost terrified of what Aloy's birth might mean for the fate of the tribe, treating her as a shunned outcast. Lansra often came into conflict with her fellow matriarchs due to Teersa's sympathy and support for Aloy. Gallery Luc-de-haan-lansra.jpg|Concept art by Luc de Haan Lansra.png Category:High Matriarchs Category:Nora Tribe Members